nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Cut, Medicine Man or Monster?
'''Participants''' ''Kesin and Yazuka Hyuuga'' '''Title: The First Cut''' RavynGrimm: Having wheeled out patient number two form one of his 'rest' pods, he'd roll the stretcher over to his operating table where he'd gently side the unconcious form of the hyuuga over to his operating table. The genin had suffered a possible broken nose and possibly fractured jaw. There was no real way to know until he began his examination. he did know one thing, However, and that was the fact he was going to make this child into the very best Hyuuga he could. Even if that did mean depriving him of one of his eyes for a while. In order to create perfection, he had to be able to see what he was working on. After strapping the boy in place, he'd wave some smelling salts under his nose to rouse him. A gentle whisper would leave him as he spoke to the boy, " Heya, Yazuka. I' gunna work on your wounds now, alright? Also, I would like to work on a few other things, but for that, I'll need to borrow one of your eyes for a little bit..alright?" He doubt the boy would be able to give him a coherent, descisive answer, but he hoped he would. If so, the eye would be taken. If not, he'd try and further awken the boy to attempt to convice him of his intentions. Either way, he'd not take it unless it was freely given. not yet, at least. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - It was a few days after the spar and Yazuka was driven to sleep after Yazuka passed out and was sedated, which was not really knocked out but in some way brought more into a relaxed, peaceful state. As he was driven out, Yazuka was dreaming about how everyone would come to think of him the best Hyuuga in Amegakure, having being a Legendary Taijutsu Master and Expert of the Chakra's Pathway System. However, his dream came interrupted as he smelt salt. He opened his eyes slowly, blurry and not sure of where he was. As he listened to the words of Kesin, his ears perked up. He thought about his clan, how would they feel about this but yet very much Kesin did take special interest in him and he appreciated it alot.- " erh.."- He was feeling blurry still and he dint manage to escape the words he wanted to say. A few minutes later he said.- " K..Kesin. It's okay. You can do it.. I am trusting you."- He managed to say, strapped in the operation table.- RavynGrimm: Nodding at his 'approval, he'd lower the mask to the boy's face to deliver the sleeping agent. He'd stroke the young male's hair as it took effect, whsipering, " Alright then, my Hyuuga, let us begin molding you into greatness..." He'd wait until he was certain the gas had taken out the bulk of Yazuka's concious thought before moving in with a device shaped roughly like a melon baller. It would take only seconds to pop the desired orb from it's previous owner's skull, the lid drawing shut once more over a gaping socket. The blood was minimal, seeing as Kesin had preformed this surgery many times. Not ueually on fellow nin, mind you, but on animal, cadavers, and the occasional, unlucky bum. Today though, would be dfferent. He'd allow the peacful gas to work it's magic, his chakra having been infused with it, not only strengthening it, but giving him slight power over the plant based compound. It was in this manner he'd send the boy back into dream land to allow his mind to compensate for what was about to happen. While that was set to do it's thing, he'd move over to his self-operating station complete with all the tools he'd need. He'd prepped it earlier that day in hopes of the Hyuuga agreeing, though hadn't dreamed of it. After a quick shot of anesthetic to the left side of his face, he'd go to work once more. This time, he'd use the same type of tool as before, this one freshly removed from it's sterile wrap. He'd not wince once as he pried his own eye out, though the sight did throw him off for a second, having gone from having a two point forward eye sight to looking in the mirror at himself while looking at the ground. The nerve would be severed, and the eye placed in a sterile jar for the time being. The Byakugan containing eye would then be brought towhere the severed optical nerve was, his mystical palm technique being used to heal the connection and give him sight once more. Nothing seemed different as the eye was coaxed into it's new home in his face, the muscle still numb from the drug. Wandering back to his patient, he'd drop inot the chair beside him with a loud sigh. " Shit.. I don't know how to activate this thing..." was the annoyed mumble that trailed past his lips. Leaning forward, he'd remove his old eye from the jar he carried and place it nerve to nerve with Yazuka's, the same techique being performed once more. " Well, damn it. I guess we are gunna have to heal up first. I'm going to need you to teach me how to use this thing right.." He'd pathe Hyuuga on the arm, smiling wide. " but don't you worry, buddy. You will be amazing!" Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka was put back to sleep, he was in a dream. It was the day where his Father was lashed out for not respecting an Main Brach House Member. Yazuka remembered it clearly and well, the screams of his mother and his father in pain as it caused him so much pain. Yazuka then saw himself, his little self when he was 8 years old. An Fierce, Determined little boy who did not care.- " Everyone will respect me. I will become the Strongest Hyuuga Member and Sannin.. I'll be the Master of Taijutsu in Amegakure! BELIEVE IT."- Says Little Yazuka, punching his fist in the air. Yazuka smiled and laughed too the little Yazuka, a bright smile coming onto him. Now that he was the operation, he was more then sure that he will be the best.. He might not be the Best Genin but he defientely one of the best. He was very sure of it. As Yazuka was dreaming, he said those words in his mind very soothingly and camly..- " I will be the Strongest Hyuuga.. Believe it."- RavynGrimm: Removing the gas from the kid, he'd sit back in his chair and sigh, head shaking slowly. " Some doctor i am. All these smarts, and i forgot to have him explain the proper activation of this damn eye. Oh well, I guess I'll let him.." he heard the sleepy mumble from his patient, smile widening even more. " Thats right, Tazuka. You will become the Strongest Hyuuga. You might even surpass my SumireMe-kaasan one day. Maybe. But until then, rest.. and dream of greatness." He'd move to grab one of the thick, wool blankets he kept ner by, for when the cavern dropped in temperature. He'd cover his patient with the blanket, deciding to let him rest. It was only a minor surgery, but they both needed to heal, because tommarrow the real test would happen. He'd have to have Yazuka instruct him in the proper use of this damn eye. For now, he'd simply place a seal of his own atop the boy's Branch Seal, his own chakra flooding into it in an attempt to override it. At the very least, he'd prevent it's activation once. With that done, he'd stroll off to his garden to meditate on thise recent string of events. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka started strolling around in his dream, he always heard story of the Legendary Neiji Hyuga, the Man who sacrificied his life and also Minato Uzumaki. Those two became Yazuka's insipirations as his father and mother used to tell him stories about them. Yazuka wanted to be as powerful and Serious when battling like Neiji, but yet a very soothing and gentle person when not battling. A smile came upon Yazuka as he walked upon the white clouds in his dream. Then, a light came onto Yazuka in the dream.- " I am waking up.."- He said and nodded, falling to his back as all his memories came with him. The Yazuka in the dream closed his eyes as his dream ended. 10 minutes later, Yazuka opened his eyes softly yawning. It was quite a deep and peaceful sleep he had. Yazuka would slowly rise, watching his own reflection as he saw his new eye.- " Well.. I am gonna wear a patch for a while."- He said chuckling and smiling. He then managed to rise up, feeling a bit pain of the eye but know that it will wear off afterwards. He then turned to go the Garden, watching Kesin meditate softly. Yazuka was seen with no top on but wearing his normal ninja pants and equipped with some kunai. He felt weak and his eye hurt but he could manage just fine. He then covered his new eye as it was stinging a bit.- RavynGrimm: He hadn't expected the Hyuuga to rouse for a few hours yet, so he thought he'd have enough time to rest. He'd be found, sitting among his beauties, feeding them with his chakra as he mediated. It would dance about him in a wild display of purplish-black energy that seemd to ahve taken on a life of it's own. It was rare that he'd flare in such a way, but he felt the need to expel all excess energy so that he could be, mentally at least, peace. He heard Yazuka approach, glad at this fact. He had picked a strong one, it seemed. For him to be awake now, well, that was quite a feat. He'd remain silent, though, the contact lens he had prepared earleir that day resting saefly in it's caes in his pocket. For now, he'd allow the kid to approach, not warning him of the man eating danger. 'Now then, DOOOOODGE!' came the amused thought as he waited. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Yazuka would continue approaching against Kesin, a small smile appearing against his face due to the fact he was still feeling blurry and his eyes hurting.- " Ouch.."- He said as kept walking, his eyes stinging more. As he was walking through the Garden, he saw strange looking plants, who were rather large. Yazuka looked over to them, a sense of fear coming over too Yazuka. Carefully and Cautiously, he walked over too Kesin in order to avoid of anything happen to Yazuka if he did something wrong/hurt them in anyway.- '''End Results: Yazuka had his wounds patched up, as well as one eye replaced. Kesin has had one eye replaced.'''